


Dancing Firelight

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [30]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 30
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dancing Firelight

Caleb watches the woods, firelight dancing at his back. Everyone had been so tired after the fight. First watch is typically oddly peaceful. Out of the corner of his eye Caleb can see Beau watching the woods as well. He shifts slightly, hissing at the pain. His hand presses into the slash in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. Beau pauses her patrol and comes over to Caleb. 

“Did you hear that?” She whispers, leaning in close.

“Nein,” He answers.

She nods and elbows his side. Immediately Caleb yelps and jumps slightly. Concern has clearly wormed its way onto her face.

“I thought you said you were fine.”

Caleb nods, not trusting himself to speak. Beau is right, he had said that earlier. However, he lied. Jester and Caduceus were both out of spells and he didn’t want to bother anyone. Everyone had seemed so tired, he could wait. 

It seems as though she has finished and Caleb goes back to watch. Only two more minutes pass before Beau moves his coat. The white shirt is stained lightly red with blood around a four inch tear. Underneath is a three inch slash. He can see Beau’s gace screw up in sympathy. She walks away, leaving him with the night.

It’s not long before she returns, medicine kit in hand. Beau kneels next to him and begins patching up the wound. She does a fairly decent job, even if cussing him out the entire time. It’ll hold him over until morning.

They settle in next to each other and wait for the first watch to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I mislead you with the title.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
